Discovery of Magic
by glenien
Summary: What if Arthur learned and accepted Merlin's magic? Small moments.


**Discovery of Magic**

**01.**

If any member of the court ever wondered what was going in Prince Arthur's room and took a peek, they would be very muchly shocked indeed. There were boots flying up in the air, cleaning or repairing themselves, a knife cutting vegetables into a big cauldron of stew which was self-cooking and while the bed was rearranging itself, a brush scruffing and cleaning the table furiously, meanwhile a shiny pair of a sword and an armor were polishing itselves.

And in the middle of this feverish work, sat a young, scruffy looking man, his legs up on the table, the dark head bowed intensily into his book.

"What the heck- Merlin!" gasped a shocked voice from the door and slammed it loudly.

All froze up in the air. Merlin looked up, and lowered his legs, a grin forming in his face. "Hullo Arthur, I was just finishing up."

The cleaning and cooking and polishing resumed. Prince Arthur and once and future king of Camelot, did not seem to share their enthusiasm. A crazy light was gleaming in his clear blue eyes. "Are you nuts? What's that- what's-.. is that how you always do your chores?"

The other young man just looked at him a little guiltly. Arthur sighed and scrubbed his face, trying to pass through his room without touching anything. "Merlin, look I know I let you do your.. thing."

"Magic?"

"Not the M-word!" whispered Arthur loudly, "But aren't you a little overwhelming it?" He looked around a little fearfully, making way to furious brush.

Young warlock frowned and asked with utter solemnity, "How am I going to excel my work without practise?"

"I- well." coughed Arthur and could not respond.

"Don't worry yourself, Arthur," grinned Merlin, "Why don't you sit down, I want to show you something!"

The prince warily responded to his servant's wish and sat on the chair next to him. "Look!" Merlin prompted excitedly, showing his hand and focused on the self-cleaning sword. "_Kaley-habaram_," he ordered, a bright golden light shining in his eyes.

The sword landed harshly on the chicken at the table, cutting it in the half.

Merlin turned and grinned, "Amazing, isn't it?"

Arthur just gulped and nodded.

**02.**

A furious prince stormed in, dragging along an another young man nearly his size. Arthur didn't let go of Merlin's collar until they were both in his rooms and the door was firmly shut, then with a voice loud enough to shake sleeping mices from their burrows, he started to yell.

"YOU- IDIOT- what WERE you thinking? Or should I say WERE you thinking at all?" The prince in armor was shaking with fury, "You could have been caught! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Unfortunately, his object of yelling was almost as equal in his anger, the warlock swirled and yelled back, "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ARSE, THANK YOU!"

"MY ARSE _DID NOT_ NEED SAVING BY YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF MAGIC!" screamed Arthur, kicking the chair so forcefully that it nearly flew next to his bed. "Next time you want to help me, try not to do it in front of _witnesses_, and the royal ones on that!"

The laugh Merlin gave was a cold, sarcastic one, "Yeah the _royal ones_, oh they are so smart, so wise!" His voice raised louder. "They cannot even notice _magic_ even if it stands to their face and laughs at them!"

Arthur lowered his voice and took a step closer. "You are forgetting once again who you're talking to."

"Am I?" challenged Merlin with even a more dangerous voice and his eyes gleamed blood red.

Arthur froze and his hand flow to his sheath, and before the fastest warrior in Camelot could even touch his sword, Merlin swore something unintelligible, turned his head and cursed the fallen chair to burn with a great fire.

Immediately, Arthur backed up and grabbed his sword, pulling it out with a sharp whistle.

The dark head turned towards the sound and his eyes wide, and blue, normal again, begged Arthur to stop. "Stop- Arthur- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to.. You're right."

He sighed and the prince hesitated. "Earlier, I snapped both Gwen and Gaius too.. it's like something happened to me after that lake, I cannot control it…" finished Merlin morosely.

Arthur stood over there, eyeing still burning chair again and watching him carefully. He finally lowered his sword and looked Merlin in the eye. "Take us to the lake."

**03.**

Merlin sighed and looked into the shallow water. The necklace was shining bright. "It must be taken by a pure one. I cannot touch it."

Arthur peeked from his shoulder. "Why not?"

A slow smile formed in Merlin's lips. "Whatever you may think of me Arthur, I'm sad to inform you that I am not pure at all."

"Oh."

"So can you take it?" The grin was evident this time.

Arthur coughed and looked high into the sky, two spots of blood forming in his cheeks. "I'm not magic, Merlin."

Merlin grinned, "I thought so."

**04. **

"So Arthur is forcing me to take it out, but he knows how scared I am of fishes. Please Morgana, please, can you take it out for me?"

"Sure Merlin," the young woman smiled sweetly and leaned into the small lake. "Arthur, don't be such an arrogant arse." She took the necklace out.

Merlin beamed, "Oh, thank you my Lady!"

Morgana smiled one more time and left to find Gwen.

Arthur's eyes were boggling.

Merlin smiled deviously, "So, there is one more thing I kept from you."

"Is-she-she too?" Arthur was incoherent.

Merlin grinned. "She doesn't know either. But yes, she is a little magical too."

Arthur didn't seem to listen to him at all.


End file.
